Antivirus
|released = 16.0.0 |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 71 |capacity = 8 |mobility pc = 65 |cost = 700 490 (When on sale). 495 as of 16.2.0 update |Level required = 25 |attribute = (Hidden) |theme = Code Themed |number = 543 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 update. Description It is a code themed sniper that has x-ray vision and shoots multiple bullets with ricochet and pierce shot. It deals high damage, with an average fire rate, low ammo capacity, and decent mobility. Most of the time, it can one-shot max armored players. Appearance It takes the appearance of a purple sniper rifle. It has a purple/yellow frame with a purple/blue pistol grip, scope, and a yellow hand-guard. In the middle, it has neon blue connectors as the body. The barrel of the weapon features 3 Rubik's cube pieces, with a binary code magazine embedded in the weapon's body. When fired, it fires a laser of yellow/green binary code, which will ricochet off of objects. It looks somewhat similar to the laser bouncer. Combat The player, holding this weapon with both hands, shoots multiple bluish bullets with piercing shot and ricochet. Moreover, it has an x-ray vision and a scope. When reloading, the coding cube is taken out and put back. Strategy Tips * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Use a high fire rate weapon with this. * Use it like the Third Eye but with ricochet ability. * Use this on tight corridors due to its piercing shot and ricochet attributes. * A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to its low recoil. * Use the scope when engaging users in a long-range. * It has the X-Ray vision attribute. You can use it to detect hidden enemies easier. *If you are skilled enough, you can use the X-Ray attribute to find a target then switch to a Wall Break weapon such as the Thunderer. Counters * If caught in a sniper duel, take time to aim first. * Strife while jumping to minimize the chances of getting hit. * Shotguns and weapons with area damage make quick work of users. * The lasers can be traced back to the user, use this to locate where the user is firing from. * Avoid engaging users in tight corridors due to the weapon's advantage of bouncing off walls. * Hiding is fine since the bullets do not actually wall-break. Be aware of the positions of a user at all times. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Silent School Equipment Setups Use a fast-firing weapon to finish players off. Changelog ;16.0.0 Initial release. Trivia * This weapon along with the System Admin, Flash Drive, Disconnector, Network Streamer, and BIG DATA were released in the 16.0.0 update and are a part of the Digital/Code/Cubik set. * This is the only weapon in the Code set that dissolves its victims in its set match green. * It is dropped by C.A.K.E in the Teleportal level. * This is the third weapon having an X-Ray Vision attribute. ** This and the Spiritual Rifle are the only non-mythical weapons to have the X-Ray Vision attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Laser Category:Scoped Category:Piercing Shot Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Themed Category:Pick-Ups Category:Trader's Van Category:Campaign Category:Ricochet